


All's Wells that ends Wells

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Double Dating, F/M, Harry x Caitlin, Sherloque x Renee, Snowells, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Harry and Caitlin and Sherloque and Renee go on a double date.





	All's Wells that ends Wells

“No,  and no! Did I mention NO!” Harry yelled from the bathroom as he finished his morning shaving.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun.” Caitlin tried again while she was searching through the closet to find clothes for the day.

“How in a world double date with Sherloque and his girlfriend can be fun?” He asked standing at a doorway,  wiping his face with a towel.

“You don’t even know her yet so stop judging, and Sherloque is a good guy and he can be really interesting.” She faced him trying to convince him.

Harry tossed the towel in the bathroom and reached to turn the shower on. He headed back to her removing his white tank top growling “I have no choice, right?”

“No.” she tried to hide smile because she knew that there is no way he’s gonna refuse something when she asks him.

“Fineee.” Harry sighed “But, you have to thank me in advance, you know, just in case” he said playfully as he pulled her closer by the waist to kiss her. “Plus, you know that I hate to shower alone.” He finished as he kissed her neck.

“Harry I already showered.”

“So what? That’s not the only thing we’ll do.” He smirked already pulling the shirt she was wearing up.

“And we’re gonna be late…” She added but also lift her hands so he can take her shirt off. And then Harry pressed her against the door frame and gave her such a dirty kiss that she felt like her head is spinning. “They’ll manage it without us.” She said pretty breathlessly as he pulled away, leading him towards shower discarding the rest of their clothes.

 

 

Harry parked the car not far away from the restaurant and walked to her side to help her out. They started walking when he realized something “Snow, how are we gonna explain..?” and gestured at his face.

“Don’t worry about it, Sherloque already told her everything. ” Caitlin laughed.

“I’m wondering if he told her that he already married five versions of her. Damn five, and I thought that HR was weird with his cuff stage and 2 days love trips.” Harry’s eyes widened.

“I don’t think that he told her, and I can’t even imagine her reaction, but come on, man has a type, plus I think that she is crazy about him too.” She told him as she fixed the collar of his black shirt before they entered the restaurant.

 

“Are you sure this is not too soon?” Renee asked Sherloque as they walked down the street.

“Noo, I want the team to meet you, and who is better to start with than other me and dr Snow?”  he assured her.

“Okay, if you are so sure. Anyway, speaking of other you, aren’t you afraid that I will like him a little too much, I mean, he is clearly handsome.” She tried to tease him but the detective had a ready answer for everything.

“He is, but, you already got the best Wells in the multiverse, so I’m not afraid.” He sent her a smile and raised his eyebrow “besides, Killer Frost would be really mad if you try to steal Caitlin’s man.”

“Caitlin is Killer Frost?!” she exclaimed with disbelief as he laughed and started explaining that part to her.

 

 

After waiter escorted Harry and Caitlin to their table they settled waiting for the other couple. A few minutes later Caitlin spotted them.

“Ah, bonsoir” Sherloque greeted them and then introduced them to each other.

“This lovely lady is dr Caitlin Snow,” he said as two of them shook hands with small “Nice to meet you.”

 “And this handsome guy here is Harry Wells.” Harry reached his hand with a small polite smile.

“And this mademoiselle ” he continued as he pulled the chair so Renee can sit “is my queen, Renee Adler.” and then kissed her cheek before he sat in the chair next to her.

 

After a while, Harry ordered them wine, and they all relaxed a little and started small talk.

“How long have you two been together?” Renee asked Caitlin and Harry and they looked at each other at the same time.

“Year and a half.” Caitlin answered and then Harry interfered in the conversation “It could be almost 4 years, but I was an idiot.” Caitlin looked at him confused because she didn’t expect him to say that, but she wanted to hear more of what he was about to say.

“Why is that?” Renee wanted to know, but also, Sherloque was very interested.

“Well, I was coward, I was afraid to tell her how I feel, that I fell in love with her since the moment I met her. I mean, look at her, how to not fell in love?” all three of them listened to him carefully “And then I went back to my Earth, and after few months I came here again but only to leave her again, idiot, I’m telling you. And then, my daughter finally opened my eyes and told me that it’s time for me to be happy, so I risked, and now, I’m the happiest man in the multiverse.” He smiled and squeezed Caitlin’s hand locking eyes with her.

“Wow, that’s amazing, I’m glad that you two made it after all that.” Renee said kindly.

“Can you believe that I didn’t tell him to say any of this, it’s all him.” Caitlin told Renee joyfully, her eyes shining with tears, and the other woman agreed immediately “I can see. They really know how to surprise you when it comes to romance and feelings!”

“Well, I’m amazing.” Sherloque simply said at the same time with Harry’s “That’s because I’m amazing.” Two men looked at each other not expecting that to happen at all, but they all laughed when Caitlin added “And very modest.”

 

Minutes passed by, they talked about everything, about Harry and Caitlin visiting Earth 2, but also about Sherloque’s world, about funny, embarrassing, happy and even sad moments. It seemed like Harry enjoyed too, because Caitlin never saw him this talkative and cheerful except when he is with her.  She was happy that she convinced him to come, he deserved this, he deserved to be happy, damn they deserved to finally be happy.

And Sherloque, he thought that he is destined to be alone, and now, he is smiling widely, happy and in love. And when he thought that nobody pays attention he just stared at Renee with such adoration in his eyes, the same way Harry look at his girl.

 

They waited for waiter to bring them their orders, when Caitlin said that she can’t wait to try it because Iris said that food in this place is amazing.

“I heard it too, and I got pretty hungry from all laughing.” Renee said and took a sip of her wine.

“She looks so good like she doesn’t eat at all, but in fact, she wants to eat all the time, especially fruit and vegetables. She even sent me eggplant and peach in a message once.” Sherloque said innocently, not even knowing what he actually said, causing Renee to choke on her wine and Caitlin and Harry to give him “ _Are you serious?”_  look.

Caitlin saved situation a little when she asked Renee to go with her to the ladies room,  and widened her eyes at Harry, silently telling him “ _Fix this somehow.”_

After ladies disappeared, Sherloque had to ask Harry what’s happening.

“Are you kidding me? Why did you say that, you embarrassed poor woman!” Harry hissed.

“How?” Harry just rolled his eyes and sighed not believing what he has to explain to his doppelganger.

 

“I’m so sorry that you had to hear that.” Renee said and put hands on her face when Caitlin closed the door.

“Come on, don’t worry about it, plus Harry is giving him sexting education right now.” Caitlin said and then tilted her head “Huh, that’s something I never thought I would say.” Causing both her and Renee to burst out laughing.

“it’s just, I sent that to him day after the  first time we.. you know, how could I know that he has no idea what that means.”  Renee explained clearly embarrassed, but Caitlin surprised her when she revealed her little secret to her.

“I did the same thing with Harry. Just in our case, we were in the STAR labs, and after I sent it he immediately came to me and we ended up in his room.”

“Well damn, I hope he will pass some of his wisdom to Sherloque..” Renee’s eyes widened when she heard Caitlin’s confession and then they laughed again.  

 

“So, the eggplant is..?” Sherloque asked again to confirm it.

“Yes.” Harry said through his teeth.

“And peach..?”

“YES.”

“Oh mon Dieu, I’m an idiot.” Sherloque sighed angrily at himself.

“Yes you are, but she will forgive you, she is crazy about you.” Harry said causing the other man to grin widely, but before he could say anything Harry stood up and whispered “They are coming, just act normal.”

As two of them approached the table, they had the same thoughts. Harry in a black suit with a black shirt, glasses in place and once styled hair that now was a wild mess, and Sherloque who had a similar suit with a dark blue shirt and of course longer hair and scruff. They waited with a smile to pull the chairs for their girls. And boy, that was a dreamy image.

They settled back, food was served, but before they started to eat, Sherloque wanted to apologize to Renee. “Mon cher, I’m so sorry, can you please forgive me?”

It was really hard to say No when he looked at her with those puppy eyes and sad face. “You are lucky that your friends are amazing, and that you are too cute, you dork.” She said and gave him quick kiss on the lips. “Now, let’s finally eat before this gets cold!”

 

 

After dessert and Harry and Sherloque almost got into a fight about who’s gonna pay the check which they at the end agreed to share, they headed home.

“I had a great time.” Renee said as she hugged Caitlin and then Harry who actually returned the hug.

“Me too” Caitlin agreed and Harry surprised her “We should definitely do this again.”

“Aggh, I told you he just pretends, he actually loves me!” Sherloque exclaimed only to get an annoyed look from Harry in return.

They said their goodbyes and headed to different sides of the street.

 

“So, it wasn’t that bad, right.” Caitlin said as she shivered and rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up. Noticing that Harry pulled her to his side and put one arm around her causing her to lean into his embrace. “Well, I have to admit, I didn’t expect it to be good at all, but, I had a really great time.”

“I’m glad.” She said as they reached the car when Harry brought back his playful tone. “But, I had an extra job tonight saving the awkward situation, so I think you have to thank me again.”

“Oh is that so?” Caitlin laughed faking to sound surprised “I have to think about that.” Harry just smirked in return and started the engine of the car.

 

“That was a fun night.” Renee said as they stopped in front of her apartment building.

“Yes, it was. Listen, I want to apologize one more time.” Sherloque said still feeling a little bad.

“Hey, don’t worry about that, it was really hilarious at the end.” She tried to cheer him up and then added something she was sure it will work. “In fact, I’m really in a mood for some fruit and vegetable right now.”

He lifted his eyes to hers looking her carefully because he wanted to be sure that this time they think the same thing. “Oh…” he left out when he saw her raised eyebrow and devilish smile.

“Then why are we still here? Come on, we have some serious work to do!” he yelled and gave her a quick kiss before they entered the building.

 

 


End file.
